I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of bearings, particularly automotive wheel bearings and the like. The invention is even more particularly directed to the cleaning of grease and impurities from used bearings by applying an appropriate fluid flowing in and about such bearings together with the repacking of said bearings with fresh grease as desired.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Up until the present invention, the only known methods for cleaning wheel bearings have been the use of solvents or wiping the bearings with rags or the like. The use of solvents is not a method which can be adequately used, since solvents affect the exterior surface of the bearings in such manner that the bearings will break down and become destroyed in use, as is well known to those skilled in the art.
The cleaning by rags therefore is the only practical known prior art, and such prior art does not affect, and is not related to, the presently disclosed method and apparatus.